Karma
by applecherry
Summary: Anong gusto mo, mahalin kita uli?
1. Karma

Dedicated to _princessmoi_. Kapalit ng request mo to.

**Disclaimer**: Wala akong inaangkin. Plot lang.

* * *

**Karma  
**_aPpLecHeRrY_

+-+-+-+-+

"_Anong gusto mo, mahalin kita uli?"_

+-+-+-+-+

'Salamat.' Ito ang pinakahuling narinig niya mula sa kanyang minamahal bago ito umalis. Pagkalipas ng ilang taon, pagkatapos ng pagdurusa't pangungulila, heto siya, nakatayo sa harap ng Hokage, walang makitang ni isang emosyon sa kanyang kaluluwa. Ito na siya ngayon. Ito ang kinalabasan ng paglisan niya, pag-iwan niya sa kanya. At ang lahat ng ito ay isinisisi sa taong nagtakwil sa kinalakhang tahanan, sa nagwasak ng dating masayahing mukha ng nag-iisang dalaga sa kanilang grupo. Lahat ay dahil sa kanya, na ngayon ay parang isang batang kaawa-awa na naliligaw ng landas, walang kumukupkop, walang nag-aalaga.

"Nasa kamay ninyo ang magiging buhay niya. Maari na kayong lumabas." At sabay naglakad ang dalawa sa dating Team 7 palabas ng gusaling iyon. Mula nang sinabi ng Hokage ang bago nilang misyon, walang nang salitang lumabas sa kani-kanilang labi. Noong malaman nilang bumalik na si Sasuke, nagpakiramdaman sila sa reaksyon ng isa't isa. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, hindi na kinakailangan ng anumang explanasyon.

Napahinto ang isa, gayon din ang kasama niya. "Sakura, mas kailangan ka ni Sasuke."

Ayon sa Hokage, mula nang linawin ang pangalan ni Sasuke sa bayan at lumaya matapos kusang magbalik, hindi na ito lumabas ng bahay. Ayon sa mga impormante ng Hokage, sa huling bisita nila ay masama ang lagay nito. Hindi kumakain, hindi natutulog, wala sa sarili. Ang misyon ng dalawa ay bisitahin ito at kausapin hanggang sa pumasok ang katwiran sa kanya. Imposible pero susubukan.

Hindi umimik ang dalaga. Nagpatuloy ang isa sa pananalita, "Sasamahan kita, kakausapin ko rin siya. Pero alam nating lahat na ikaw lamang ang makaaabot sa kanya." Tahimik pa rin ang kausap niya.

Sumuko na siya at nagpatuloy sa paglakad. "Naruto," natigilan siya. "Isang araw." Hinintay ni Naruto ang kasunod. "Ngayong araw ding ito matatapos ang misyon." Natulala si Naruto. "Sigu–" pinutol siya ni Sakura, "Sigurado ako. Dumiretso na tayo doon." Nagpatuloy na si Sakura at napag-iwanan si Naruto. Isang mapait na ngiti ang lumagay sa kanyang mga labi. Napabulong siya, "Hindi na ba talaga marunong tumibok ang puso mo, Sakura?" At sumunod na siya.

Tila bahay ng patay ang nasa harapan nila. Madilim sa loob, walang maaninag. Huminto sila ilang metro mula sa pinto. "Kung hindi ka pa handa, mauuna na ako." Halata sa boses ni Naruto ang pag-aalala. Napatigil siya nang sumagot si Sakura, "Hindi, sabay na tayo." Pero ang lakas ng loob niya ay tila hanggang sa pintuan na lamang. Hawak na niya ang bukasan, "Naruto, mangako ka." Napatingin si Naruto sa kanya. "Mangako ka na hindi ka makikialam, ano man ang mangyari. Hanggang salita ka lang." Mahirap man pero nangako din siya. Binuksan na niya ang pinto, hindi na nila kailangang kumatok pa.

Sinalubong sila ng di-kaaya-ayang tanawin. Magulo, madumi. Dumiretso sila sa kwarto niya. Naroon siya, nakaupo sa isang sulok, napapalibutan ng mga bote ng alak, may laman at wala.

May hawak na bote sa isang kamay, hindi siya natinag. "Anong ginagawa niyo rito?" Hindi na pumasok si Naruto sa kwarto. Nanood na lamang siya mula sa pinto.

Gumalaw si Sakura at isa-isa niyang itinayo ang mga nakakalat na bote. "Binibisita ka, malamang." Ang dalawang binata sa loob ng bahay ay nagulat sa lamig ng sagot niya. Ngunit hindi ito masyado pinansin ng kausap niya. "Para ano, sumbatan ako?" Tumayo si Sakura sa harap niya. Kinuha niya ang bote sa kamay nito, "Bakit, gusto mo?" Iniwasan niya ng tingin ang dalaga, ngunit patuloy pa rin ito sa panunumbat. "Hindi ka na namin kailangang sumbatan pa, Sasuke. Dahil ikaw, sa sarili mo, alam mo ang mga pagkakamali mo."

Nagising si Sasuke sa mga salita niya. Sa isang mabilis na galaw, tumayo si Sasuke at tinulak siya sa pader. Hindi makakilos si Naruto, napapikit na lang siya. May isa siyang salita at hindi niya sisirain ang pangako niya.

Mahigpit ang hawak ni Sasuke sa mga balikat ni Sakura na nagdidiin sa kanya sa pader. Nag lakas-loob si Sasuke na tignan ng diretso ang mga matang walang laman na nasa harap niya. "Oo, alam ko. Mali ako dahil hinayaan kong mabulag ako ng galit, dahil hinabol ko ang kapatid ko, dahil pinatay ko ang natitira kong kadugo." Hindi kumakawala si Sakura sa mahigpit niyang hawak. Nagsimula pumatak ang mga luha niya nang malaman niya ang epekto ng pag-iwan niya sa babaeng kaharap niya. Pinatay niya ang puso nito. Pinatay niya ang nagsisilbing liwanag niya. Tuloy-tuloy ang pagpatak ng luha niya tulad ng simula ng pagulan sa labas. Nagpatuloy siya.

"Mali ako nang iwan ko kayo. Mali ako nang iwan kita. Mali ako nang saktan kita," Inilapit niya ang kanyang mukha. Nagdikit ang kanilang mga noo. "Mali ako nang balewalain ko ang pagmamahal mo, na hinahanap-hanap ko ngayon." At inilapat niya ang kanyang mga labi sa mga labi ng minsang nagmahal sa kanya ng lubusan. Ngunit siya rin ang unang humiwalay nang hindi sumagot ang isa. Natahimik siya.

Sa magkadikit nilang noo, pagkatapos ng lahat ng nangyari, nagawa pa rin ni Sakura na bigyan siya ng isang mapait at mapanumbat na ngiti, "Anong gusto mo, mahalin kita uli?"

Ang mga salitang ito ang nagpabitiw sa hawak niya kay Sakura. Bumagsak siya sa sahig, nanlulumo sa pagkaguho ng mundo niya. Walang pasintabi na lumabas si Sakura sa kwarto.

Nabigyan si Naruto ng pagkakataong magsalita. "Congrats, Sasuke." Bilang si Naruto, nagawa pa niyang matawa. "Nalaman mo rin ang pagkakamali mo. Natuto ka pang umiyak at magpakita ng emosyon." Biglang nawala ang tawa at nagseryoso siya, "Kaso, huli na ang lahat. Pinatay mo na ang Sakura na nagmamahal sayo. Wala na ang ilaw mo." Tumalikod siya, naghahandang umalis, "Ikaw ang may gawa nito. Ito ang kinalabasan ng desisyon mo. Ito ang daan na pinili mo. Harapin mo ang kapalit ng mga sakit at pagdurusang idinulot mo." At umalis na siya.

Sa isang desisyong kanyang ginawa, nagdulot ng malaking pagbabago sa kanilang lahat.

+-+-+-+-+

**WAKAS**  
Review if you may. Constructive criticisms welcome. Reasonable flames accepted.

Wawa sila noh? Xiet! Ako ba talaga gumawa nito? Hindi na ako marunong magtagalog! Pagpasensyahan na kung magulo, musmos lang ang nagsulat. Antagal ko tuloy ginawa to. Ang ikli-ikli, ilang oras din to. Biglaan lang to, wala talaga sa plano. Actually, ang ginagawa ko recently, 'A Promise Half-Kept' eh, ewan ko talaga bat to lumabas. Malapit na rin nga pala ung APH-K matapos. Antay niyo yun!

Yah, I know. OOC. Kailangan eh! Third kong tagalog to! Pero first try ko to as a story. Poem ang first two ko sa Filipino category eh! Review please!

_princessmoi_: Eto na lang ah! Nawala kasi ung kill-Sasuke-idea eh. Namatay naman si Sasuke dito dbah? Kinda. Enx sa support! Muah!

**Posted**: 110205 . 3:44pm  
**Edited**: 032307 . 12:16pm  
****

* * *

**_Karma © aPpLecHeRrY™ November 2005_**


	2. Epilogue

_Karma_ is dedicated to **_princessmoi_**. _Epilogue_ _of Karma_ is dedicated to **_azir_**.

**Disclaimer**: Wala akong inaangkin. Plot lang.

**Babala**: Totally different writing style. It's now more of dialogues and abstract thoughts. I change through the years. Oh, and read between the lines. Marami akong thoughts na hindi na sinulat. Sana makuha niyo. Wag din sana kayo mag-expect. Mahirap nang madisappoint.

* * *

**Karma  
**_aPpLecHeRrY_

+-+-+-+-+

_**Epilogue**_

+-+-+-+-+

Pitong buwan. Pitong buwan na ang nakalipas mula nang araw na iyon. Ang araw na iyon kung kailan namulat ang mata ng isa sa realidad, at kung kailan huling nagsayang ng luha ang isa, lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, para sa minahal niyang wala nang halaga.

Lumakas ang ihip ng hangin sa kanyang kinatatayuan. "Anong masamang hangin ang nagdala sa iyo rito?"

Ang kanyang kinakausap ay sumandal lang sa isang puno at nanahimik.

"Kasal ko bukas." Sa paglabas sa mga labi niya ng mga salitang ito, sinigurado niya ang kanyang sarili na tatapusin na niya ang lahat sa kanilang huling usapan na ito.

Ilang saglit pa'y nagsalita na rin ang isa. "Alam ko."

Hindi na siya nakapagsalita pa. Hindi niya inasahan na mahihirapan siya sa napakasimpleng sagot na iyon. Nagsalita muli ang isa. "Masaya ka ba?"

Uminit ang dugo niya sa tanong na iyon. Alam na niya kung saan gustong papuntahin ng lalaking kausap niya angusapang ito. "Desisyon ko 'to." Nangingitngit na siya sa galit.

Hindi natinag ang kausap niya. "Alam ko. Ang tanong ko, masaya ka ba?" Walang bakat ng panununtya ang kanyang tinig. Isang walang kwentang dahilan na nagpasuklab pa ng kanyang galit.

"Hindi ko siya pakakasalan kung ayaw--"

"Ang tanong ko, masaya ka ba?" Hindi siya nagtaas ng boses ngunit nagawa niyang pigilan ang mga walang saysay na pagpapaliwanag ng babaeng kausap niya.

Sa panahong ito'y nagsimula na siyang sumabay sa daloy ng kanilang pag-uusap. Napangiti siya, "…bakit, gusto mo mahalin kita uli?" Inakala niyang dito na magtatapos ang usapang ito. Nagkamali siya.

"Hindi."

Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, hindi siya nakasagot. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya. Natatalo na siya.

"Kung gusto mo akong pahirapan, huwag mo na idamay ang sarili mo."

"Wala na akong pakialam sa iyo!"

"Matagal na akong walang pakialam sa iyo." Sa pitong buwan na iyon, natutunan ni Sasuke ang kanyang paraan ng paglalaro. Hindi na mahirap sa kanya ang ganitong laro. Noon pa ma'y ginagawa na niya ito.

Pagpapanggap.

Sa larong ito'y kailangan ng mga manlalaro ang isang matibay at kapanipaniwalang maskara. Isang maskara kung saan ka maaaring magtago. Isang maskara na magsisilbing baluti't pananggalang mo upang maharang ang mga ibinabato sa iyo at mapigil ang mga binabato ng puso mo.

"…kung wala ka nang sasabihin, aalis na ako."

Hindi na niya hinintay pa ang kanyang sagot at tumalikod na lamang at nagsimulang maglakad. Ni isang sulyap ay di ginawa.

Bilang pagtatapos sa kanilang paguusap, sinabi niya, "Huwag kang iiyak sa kasal mo."

Muli, walang panununtya sa mga salitang iyon.

Alam ng dalawa na ito na ang huli.

At sa pagbalik nila sa kani-kanilang mga sanctuaryo, tatanggalin nila ang kanilang mga baluti't pananggalang, at hahayaan nila ang kanilang sarili na malunod sa karimlan.

Sa karimlan nila matutuklasan na sa lahat ng naging mga laro nila, pagkatalo rin ang sumasalubong sa kanila ano man ang nangyari.

Sa mga pagkatalo nila, sa pagkalunod nila, higit pa sa mga buhay nila ang kanilang winasak.

+-+-+-+-+

**WAKAS… na talaga. Pramis.**  
Review if you may. Constructive criticisms welcome. Reasonable flames accepted.

I think I'm losing my touch! Di na ko marunong mag tagalog fic! Sorry kung na-disappoint ko kayo… Di ko rin inakala na magkakaroon to ng epilogue. Oh well, pagpasensiyahan na lang po! Oh, and yea, last na talaga to. Wala na talagang kasunod. Pramis! I can't bring myself to bring them together again in a second chance. I don't want to ruin the angst. Try niyo yung iba kong fics kung gusto niyo ng happy ending. )

Kung di ako makakatanggap ng at least 8 positive feedbacks within the week, buburahin ko itong epilogue. I think it's better off without this.

**Posted**: 032407 . 3:15pm

* * *

**_Karma © aPpLecHeRrY™ November 2005_**


End file.
